


Mine

by zombiepainkillers (ephemeralprince)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralprince/pseuds/zombiepainkillers
Summary: Very short, one shot fluff piece illustrating Stu and Murdoc's relationship circa 2003/4.





	

You wake to the light spilling into his room and onto your flesh; a butter soft summer sunrise. His arm is wrapped around your middle, and his fingers trace softly over the scars on your chest; admiring, exploring, even in his sleep. You make a move to turn to face him, but as soon as he feels you shift his grasp on you tightens fiercely and he pulls you closer to himself, pressing his skin to yours in a way that makes you shiver with joy. He buries his face into the back of your neck, and you feel the warmth of his breath in your hair as he snores softly. His breath has always been a bit snuffly; his broken nose filtering air at an unnatural angle and making for some of the sweetest small noises you’ve ever heard.

You can feel his heartbeat against your shoulder, slow, steady, sleepy; and it makes you feel yourself drifting off as well. You let your eyes wander and droop, and you’re just about asleep when you hear him whisper something.

“Mine,” he mumbles softly, and his hold on you tightens.

Your heart catches, your voice leaves for a moment while you process.

“What was that?” you barely ask, your voice practically nonexistent.

He scrubs his nose further into your skin and sighs, hugging you close. “Mine.”

Warmth blooms in your chest. It’s a startling, slow burning sensation, like opening a window to an attic to let in the spring after winter; it’s an awakening, something you had nearly forgotten you could feel. Love. You feel his body against yours, filling in the cracks and conforming to your shape with little to no effort, as though it’s where he’s always belonged. As though this is where you have always been meant to exist. And you feel peace overtake you in a wave as you let yourself go, falling asleep in his arms.

His.


End file.
